The perfect rose
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: My first no-crossover fanfiction about the cartoon Phineas&Ferb (I have a child heart !). Ferb, 18 years old, is really shocked to see Vanessa at his doorstep. What happened ? Will he confess his feelings ? We all hope he will. Enjoy XXX
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ Hi guys ! I'm gonna try to continue my Jelsa fanfictions, but I needed fresh air, something new... I found it in the cartoons Phineas & Ferb. YES ! I know, it's childish, but hey, it's my childhood, and probably yours too. Do you know the ship Ferbnessa (FerbXVanessa) ? Well, I'm gonna try something about it... Hope you enjoy it ! Love XXX /!\**

_Ferb_

I was about to go out for a football game when someone knocked at the door of my flat. I was expecting Phineas or maybe my stepmother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher - I don't have enough friends to make a longer list. This is why I was quite amazed when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

Vanessa. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

When she saw me, she broke into tears, as if opening the door had released her pain.

" Ferb ! " she cried. " I'm so glad you're home ! "

_I can see this_, I tried to say with humor, but the words didn't come out. I wanted to add a million things, like : " Where have you been all this time ? I was worried ! " and " Phineas and Isabella are married, you missed the whole wedding, did you ever get the invitation ? " and " I'm an uncle. " and " Candace's gonna be a mother, in two months or so. " (At this thought, I looked at her belly and almost sighed of relief.) and above all " I love you. "

But it was always the same thing with Vanessa : it took me ages to formulate a complete sentence in my mind and to say it. So I just moved to let her in. Football doesn't mean anything in front of a crying lady.

Vanessa was wearing a long, dark purple dress, which reminded me her Queen of Vampires dress, when she celebrated Halloween in a castle. She took off her heels as soon as she got on the couch and I struggled not to join her. Just to hear her voice woke up feelings I wished were burried deep into my soul. I tried to conceal them, to ignore her deep blue eyes and her perfect dark brown hair. I stood up, awkwardly silent, while she was sobbing. After ten minutes, she whispered, calmed down :

" I owe you an explanation, right ? "

I blinked, went to the kitchen. I had to hold someting really tight, or I would swoon. Her soft voice asked shyly :

" May I have a glass of water, please ? "

_I wish I had fairies's pearls and pixies's nectar for you, my goddess._ Unfortunately, I just had water, milk and apple juice. So, I came back with two glasses of water, even if I wasn't thirsty. As my goddess took her drink, our fingers touched. I held my breathe. _Stay cool_. If she guessed how much I missed her, she would run away. Forever and ever. Because I was too young for this kind of beauty, too silent, too weak. Although Vanessa was sitting on _my_ sofa (I still couldn't believe it), she was miles away from me. Too perfect, too good for me. My pain rushed into my veins, and I almost kicked her out, blame her to be the cause of my weakness.

But Vanessa was still there, and I couldn't get tired of her. " So, how do you do, Ferb ? " I like the way she saies my name.

I shrugged. _Never mind me. What about you ? Why were you crying ? What can I do for you, my angel ?_

" How's University ? " she continued, as if nothing happened.

I blinked, shrugged again. What to say ? My music teacher was boring ; I could build everything since forever, so nobody could teach me anything there ; girls were looking at me, but I didn't know why ; football was great. I looked discreetly at the clock : 8:00 PM. I was too late for the game. Nevermind.

Unfortunately, my goddess caught me : " Were you going somewhere ? " I shook my head. _No. Please, stay. I can't go anywhere without you._

" So, shall we begin ? " Vanessa asked. " As you know, I went five years ago to New York, to study Arts at University. And Monty followed me, of course. "

As she talked, I remembered everything. I was fourteen by then and we were both good friends, in the absence of deeper feelings. We (she) could talk all day, and I could listen to her for ages. Only, I hated this Monty, too nice and polite and everything. Fake. I didn't care if he was rich or romantic, he couldn't match any gentleman of England ! What she was doing with such a loser, I didn't know, but it killed me everytime I saw them together. And this famous day, when they moved for New York, I ran to her house just in time, to give her a rose. A rose that _I_ had cultivated and treated with everything I could, to have the most perfect flower ever. Had Monty ever done this ?! I doubted. But when I gave Vanessa the perfect rose, she just said thank you, without looking at me, and went away. That was it. A quick and painful death for my feelings.

" Everything was great. The University, new friends, new places where we could hang out. Monty and I were sharing the apartment and make each other breakfasts - whatever. Nevertheless, I still had my own room, if you know what I mean... "

I nodded.

" He was okay with that. He said he'd never touch me if I didn't want to, and maybe waiting until we're out of University, etc. But one night... "

She stopped and I had to sit down before fainting. What ? Did she... ?

" We had partying a lot. Monty was really drunk... And his friends were so happy... Whatever, he asked for my hand. "

She showed me her golden, shiny ring. I can't say if I was feeling better or worse.

" I thought it was a joke ! I was less drunk than him - you know I'm not a girl as good as your sister, right ? - but still... I said yeah, sure, why not. The day after, I guessed I've been trapped. I was chained to this ring. At first, it didn't bother me, I thought it was romantic, though. But Monty said that, as a fiancée, I had duties. For one entire year, I had to sleep in the same bed as him, like four nights on seven. Sometimes, he was trying to go further, but when I stopped him, he didn't insist. At time, Monty got angry or upset. You know how boys are... He has... impulses... "

I couldn't believe she tried to excuse him ! I stood quiet, holding back my anger. How did this idiot dare to touch the girl I love ? If only I had him in front of my eyes... A muscle in my cheek escaped my control. By chance, Vanessa was looking at the floor.

" Tonight, we were supposed to go to the movies. I was telling myself maybe, tonight, I could make an effort... You know, to please him... I was hanging out with some of my friends, and when I went to our apartment... I heard noises. Monty was with another girl. I tried not to hear, but I couldn't... Suddenly, the girl asked : What about your fiancée ? He answered... "

She took a deep breathe to hold back her tears.

" He said : I don't care about this bitch, she's just trying to piss me off anyway. "


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\ Hey guys ! I hope you liked it. You know, I have nothing against reviews *winks* Enjoy the 2nd chapter ! Love XXX /!\**

_Vanessa's POV_

I knew I could have gone to my father's place and asking for his Sweetie's-evil-boyfriend-killer-inator. Or to mom's home, or one of my friend's. But my first thought has been for Ferb. It has always been.

Damn, he was hot ! As I stopped to sob like a child, I focused on his arms, his chest... Mmh. Muscular. Not bad. His green hair were longer and fell in front of his deep blue eyes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans, with his soccer shoes. I guessed he was about to go out to play... But when I asked, Ferb said no. He cancelled his plans ! A true gentleman !

I never, ever told anyone, but I was really attracted by him. Not when we first met, but after, when I realized he could listen to me without judging and give me really good advices. Not the classic " It's gonna be alright. " It's deeper quotes, which lit my mind up and make me think : _that's crystal clear !_

I was guessing Ferb had a kind of crush on me, but as he never talked about his feelings, I thought he felt okay with our friendship. And the more I spent time with him, the less I wanted to leave our quiet, boring town. I almost fave up on University to stay with this guy ! Was it love ? I thought so. But I couldn't tell it to anyone, it would have been weird, especially to Monty, who made fun of my green-haired friend. (I can't believe I let this idiot speak !) So, I kept my secret deep inside myself and didn't say anything when we visited apartments and talked about living in New York.

And the day we left for NY, I wanted _badly_ to hug Ferb and tell him how much I would miss him. Only, Monty said under his breathe, loud enough for me to hear : " Well, here comes my rival. I shall get out of the car and teach him not to approach my girl. " It sounded like a joke, still I didn't want Fletcher to be hurt, so I stood as cold as I could. To see this little sparkle of sadness in his eyes almost broke my heart._  
_

Then, I went to University and I tried to forget. In vain : everytime something didn't work, I thought : " Ferb would fix this ! " or " What would Ferb do ? " How many times did I take the phone and begged to hear his soft British accent ! I never dared. It was too soon, or too late.

One year ago, I thought about breaking up with my boyfriend, to go to Isabella and Phineas's wedding and confess my love to his stepbrother. Unfortunately, when I tried, Monty talked about killing himself, and I wasn't brave enough to go away. Gosh ! I've sacrificed everything for this guy and he cheated on me ! I was angry, now. And deeply in love with Ferb.

After quoting Monty, I rose my head. My confident didn't move. Impossible to know what he was thinking ! I waited, then said :

" Well, don't you have any advice ? "

" Actually, some ideas. "

His voice ! I had forgotten his voice ! _Oh ! If only I wasn't chained to this ring, I would kiss him... everywhere. And beg to hear his voice again and again._

_Okay, Vanessa, calm down._

" So... what are they ? "

" Hum... You stay for the night, if you please. Tomorrow, you break up with your fiancé, because he doesn't deserve a girl like you... And you're as free as air. "

Well, it wasn't the deep quotes of before, but still as clear as crystal.

" And the others ? " I asked, curious.

" You may also ask one of your friends, or your parents, if you can sleep at their house for tonight. In that case, you can borrow my phone. Then, you'll break up tomorrow. "

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, everything would be better. But until then, I was Monty's fiancée, and I couldn't stand it anymore ! I took off my ring and threw it away. Immediatly, I felt free, young, unstoppable. Ferb avoided my hungry look.

" In fact, the couch is quite comfortable. " I groaned.

" The third idea is you stay here while I do a visit. "

" A visit ? To whom ? "

" I think I don't need to tell you. "

" You're gonna kick his butt ? "

" I would have used other words, but yes. "

I walked behind him as he walked to the door, as calm as always. Though, he seemed impatient, and I wished I could go with him. After all, it was _my_ buisness. As if he was reading my mind, Ferb turned to me and kissed my hand.

" Your problems are mine, milady. "

A funny grin tickled his motuh. Unable to hold myself back, I embraced his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back impetuosly, then let me go. I didn't insist : I knew we would have a better time after.

" I'll be back in two hours or so. " Ferb said before leaving.

I watched him take his car and leave. When I was sure he was far, I left the flat and followed him.

No way I would be the damsel in distress !


End file.
